In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types. Digital video recorders (DVRs) and personal video recorders (PVRs) have allowed users to record programs for later viewing, thereby time-shifting their television viewing. Moreover, video services over internet protocol (IP) have become increasingly available from a multitude of content providers and/or distributors, including, for example, YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, ESPN, etc.
Traditional distribution models typically derive revenue from advertising. However, traditional distribution models do not take into account various trick mode features such as forward search (e.g., fast forward) and reverse search (e.g., rewind). These features can allow users to skip over advertisements thereby reducing the value of the advertising spot for the provider's advertisers. Some content providers have attempted to combat this problem by disabling trick mode functions altogether or only during advertisements. Other content providers have attempted to avoid the problem by returning to normal mode during an advertisement. However, viewers can become confused when these methods are employed.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.